


Rose and Ten go to the Beach/or where the TARDIS wants to go

by shortling24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortling24/pseuds/shortling24
Summary: I don't own Doctor Who or any characters.





	Rose and Ten go to the Beach/or where the TARDIS wants to go

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who or any characters.

The 10th doctor paced the control room. Rose was sleeping her life away as usual. He was trying to figure out the next place to take her. The TARDIS kept trying to tell him something, but he wasn’t really listening to her. He wanted to do something fun, without the running for their lives. He finally decided on a planet with sun, beaches and a picnic, Rose loved picnics.

When Rose woke up the Doctor was standing at the end of her bed all bouncy. “I have plans for the day, including a picnic. Here is your cuppa, be ready in twenty minutes please.” He said then bounced out the door. Rose barely registered what he said, drank her tea and took a quick shower. 

When Rose came out there was warm clothes and a coat waiting on the bed. She could have sworn that the Doctor had mentioned a picnic.” Maybe he liked to picnic in the cold,” she thought to herself before she proceeded to get dressed.

The TARDIS told the Doctor that Rose was ready, so he landed them and walked near the door to check the picnic basket. When he heard Rose’s footsteps he stood, looked at her and stared. “UUMM Rooose.” He said. “Why are you dressed like that?” He asked.

Rose was looking at the Doctor and trying not to laugh at the look on his face. “This is what the TARDIS gave me. I guess we aren’t going where you think we are going.” She said with as straight a face as she could.

“Where are we then?” He asked as he looked at the monitor. All he could see was snow and trees. “We’ll we better see where we are at that the TARDIS has us.” He said, as they got to the door he said, “I was going for sun, beaches, and warm weather.” He said with an eye roll at the TARDIS. He wanted Rose to realize he wanted to have a nice day not freeze the human.

Rose took the Doctor’s hand and they started to walk. It was dark, but they were parked in the middle of a path. Rose felt safe as long as she was holding the Doctor’s hand. She knew he can see. After a few minutes they could see the glow of the lights ahead. When they got close to the lights, they could see it was a town, the whole town was decorated like Christmas. 

When they got into the town Rose spun around looking at all the large decorated trees strung with thousands of fairy lights of various sizes and designs. There were so many different colors of lights it was amazing to look at. There were giant glowing candy canes and other candy type decorations. IT was Christmas like she had never seen before. 

The Doctor watched Rose, not that he had ever seen this much Christmas, ever in Christmas Town. He watched Rose because she was smiling and so happy, he found her to be so beautiful in the fairy lights. The Doctor was glad that the TARDIIS landed them here, even if he wanted to land on a beach were Rose would wear far less then the several layers that she had on.

They walked down the street, there were no people about. “Um Doctor, why isn’t there anyone here?” Rose asked. 

“I am not sure, let’s go investigate.” He said both concerned and excited. He could feel a very off feeling, it was familiar but

They walked to the main hall where it seemed everyone from town was, there was people standing out the door listening to the proceedings that were occurring in the building. From the sound of it was not a festive occasion.

When they got into the building and into what looked like the court room, there stood a very familiar person. 

“Doc,” Jack said with a look of relief. “Help me out here.” 

“Well, well, well. What is going on here Jack?” Rose asked with a smile, Jack was dressed as a very provocative elf.

The Doctor did not say anything, figuring this was another story were Jack ended up naked and in trouble again. 

“Rosie, Doc, I, well I was trying to get a good word in with the big man here in Merry town. Guess he is married here too, and well his wife doesn’t like me none. I mean who doesn’t like me?” Jack asked.

“Sit down and be quiet?” The Judge said.

“Your honor,” The Doctor said, “What is it that this man has done, exactly?” He asked the judge, pointing at Jack.  
“Why should I tell you?” He asked the Doctor.

“Well there is the little matter of this being a level 7 planet and under the order of the Shadow Proclamation this man needs an attorney to represent him, which he doesn’t have. On top of which this is a happy Christmas town, why are we all here for this trial. C,” The Doctor went to continue when the judge decided to interrupt his tirade.

“This man has gone against law 75, which states no one may ask Santa if they are on the good or naughty list.” The judge stated gruffly.

“What, really?” The Doctor said. “What is the punishment for breaking said law?” He asked perturbed.

“The punishment is 30 days in the local stockade.” The judge stated, glaring at Jack.

“I have a proposition, I will take this offender off this planet and promise he won’t return.” The Doctor said. He didn’t really want to leave, he wanted to have fun with Rose here. He figured the TARDIS had brought them here to save Jack’s Arse.

“What is your interest in this man? We are just a planet that takes Christmas and the celebration seriously.” The Judge stated, watching the Doctor and Rose.

“We are friends with this man. He traveled with us until a few months ago and we got separated. Jack just loves to have fun. He would in no way purposefully disrespect your culture. Jack loves Christmas, and we apologize for his behavior. In fact, on Gerigo 3 Jack is the head of the Christmas counsel. They take Christmas so seriously.” The Doctor started on his tirade.

“We do have things to get ready in time for Santa, we will assume we can trust you Doctor, and you will take Mr. Jack Harkness away from here as soon as possible.” With those words the Judge slammed down his hammer. “Court is adjourned.”

Jack’s handcuffs were removed, and they were all led out of the building and followed by the nutcracker police to the edge of town. 

The Doctor took Rose’s hand and yelled, “Run.” As the three of them ran down the path toward the TARDIS all of them laughing.

Jack knew he was out of sync with Rose and the Doctor but figured, it wouldn’t hurt anything to spend a little time with them. He knew how to keep from having a paradox occur. He just smiled as they rounded the corner and found the TARDIS. 

“Where are we off to now?” Asked Rose with a smile, the group back together.

“Well,” Drawled the Doctor “Do you want more Christmas, or do you want to try for my original plans.” Said the Doctor before he realized he didn’t want Rose to be in that state of dress with the Captain around.

Rose saw the Doctor look at Jack when he said that and figured he was having second thoughts about where to go next.

“How bout we ask the TARDIS, she seems to take us where we need to go.” Rose said with a smile and a pat on the coral strutt.

“Randomizer it is,” said the Doctor before he pulled down the lever… “Allonsy.


End file.
